


Illness

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Love in Death [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Death, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas smiled lovingly as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, reaching for Dean's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ides please let me know!

"I think you've made the right choice Castiel." The nurse said, patting Cas' arm sadly.

Cas nodded. He watched as Dean's chest rose and fell with the help of the breathing machine next to him. The machine wheezed loudly, almost perfectly in time with the heart monitors consistent beeps. 

Dean looked so beautiful and so peaceful. Cas smiled lovingly as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, reaching for Dean's hand. Cas traced circles with his thumb over and over against Dean's palm.

The nurse cleared her throat. Cas started, looking up and meeting the nurses eyes.

"I'm ready." Cas whispered. "He's ready." 

The nurse nodded, turned to the machines at the head of the bed, and quietly began to press buttons. Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Shush, shush." He muttered. "I'm here Dean. I'm right here, you're doing so well."  
The heart monitor began to beep slower, and the machine that helped Dean breathe began to make less noise. 

Cas quietly hummed Hey Jude as he clasped Dean's hand, tears running down his face.

The heart machine let out a long final beep.


End file.
